JayDay the 13th
JayDay the 13th (J13) will be the thirteenth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, maybe Cards or Smack, Wheezy and Foxy will serve as main judges. This is set to be Foxy's final season. This is the first Fantasy Series season to have its name not begin with "JayGT". If you need ideas for acts, you can check out this category or this page. Jay's 20 In *Willie Nelson, Pot Smoking Country Singer *The Frog Choir, Choir *Presentation School Choir, Choir *Lucy Kay, Opera Singer *Junior Senior, Pop Duo *Robert Muraine, Popping Dancer *Amandla "Rue" Stenberg, Tribute #360 Virtual Reality Experiences, Virtual Reality Act *Simon Pierro, iPad Magician *B'z, Japanese Rock Duo *Matt Stonie, Competitive Eater *Jaysus, Rapper *Morgan & West, Mentalist Duo *80's Remix, 80's Remixers *John Carpenter, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Champion *Jan Rouven, Pedophile Magician *Tim Storms, Singer *Onion News Network, Comedy News Network *Trevor Philips, Psychopath *Married with Bananas, Novelty Act Maybe *What Would You Do?, Social Experiment Group *Ana & Fia, Vocal Duo *Jermaine Jackson, Singer *Corvus Corax, Medieval Band *Arthur Mitchell, Old Man *John, Old Man *Nyle DiMarco, Dancer *Dirty Vegas, Electronic Music Duo *Technotronic, Eurodance Band/Drug Trip *Dewberry, Chef *Laurel and Hardy, Comedy Duo *ASMR Dog, Dog *Max, Parrot *Homer Simpson, Comedian *Boney M, Disco Group *Zainab, Stand-up Comedienne *Dionne Warwick, Singer *Gad Elmaleh, Jewish Comedian *Mo Amer, Muslim Comedian *Mary Poppins, Singing Nanny *Marie Poppins, Dancer *Erica Sigurdson, Stand-up Comedienne *Etta James, Singer *Yanis Marshall, Arnaud, and Mehdi, Gay French Dancers *Anastasia Synn, Horror Magician *Boston Celtics, Basketball Team *Madonna, Singer *KISS, Rock Band *Lee Greenwood, Patriot *Randy Travis, Country Singer *Creep Catchers, Pedophile Hunters *C2C, Electronic Music Group *The Korgis, Another 80s Band *Van Darkholme, Porn Star *Pizza Boy, Gay Porn Star *Mark Wahlberg, Rapper Smack's 20 (hopefully) 14/20 *Whitney Avalon, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjXjmTs8nYg *Boyce Avenue, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9ETxBHYBAU *Peter Hollens, Singer [] *The Newfangled Four, Barbershop Quartet [] *Louie Anderson, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-gCK-Pheqw *Frank Caliendo, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kb3wGiYDSAI *N'Ism, Dance Group [] *Brotherhood, Dance Group [] *UNVISION, Dance Group [] *Henry Jackman, Composer [] *Gabriel Cyr, Guitarist [] *How Ridiculous, Danger Group [] Joke Acts *James Canupp, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D5148rRIkw *Jack Stauber, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMFGJFSxeE0 Cards' 20 (Maybe) *Family Guy, Cartoon Comedy Group *W4D, Multimedia Dance Group Possibilities *Janosz Poha, Stroller Ghost *The Tannens, Bully Group Wheezy's 20 Foxy's 20 Options (please take these for earlier seasons if you want to! @saf) *Alejandro Aranda, Singer/Guitarist *Avery Wilson, Singer *Benjamin Clementine, Singer/Pianist *Chris Mann, Classical Singer *Katie Kadan, Singer/Pianist *Matt Bloyd, Singer *Matthew Schuler, Singer *Michael Cunio, Singer *Reeve Carney, Singer/Pianist *Sasha Allen, Singer *Uché, Singer *Netta Barzilai, Singer/Looping Artist *Alexandr Misko, Guitarist *Eliott Tordo, Erhuist *Hyannis Sound, Vocal Group *VoicePlay, A Capella Group *The Rescues, Band *Denden, Dancer *Arias Joker, Dancer/Society Liver *Strauss Serpent, Contortionist Dancer *Jade and Josh, Dance Duo *Alex and Felice, Acrobatic Dance Duo *The Heima, Dance Group *Mayyas, Dance Group *Apes Crew, Dance Group *Izumi Company Jr., Dance Group *Seishiro, Dance Group *Freestyler Laguna, Dance Group *D'Squared Cru, Hip-Hop Dance Group *SEEM SO FAR, Dance Group *FCPC Baliktanaw, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Junior Good Vibes, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Murietta Dance Project, Contemporary Dance Group *Dan Mintz, Stand-Up Comedian *Matteo Lane, Stand-Up Comedian *Emmy Blotnick, Stand-Up Comedienne *Jaboukie Young-White, Stand-Up Comedian *Yumi Nagashima, Stand-Up Comedienne *Seth Everman, Comedy Keyboardist *Axis of Awesome, Comedy Band *The Valleyfolk, Comedy Sketch Group *Tim Hawkins, Comedy Singer/Guitarist *Justin Willman, Magician *Kevin Li, Magician *James Galea, Magician *Ace McDermott, Comedy Mentalist *Chris Ramsay and Spidey, Mentalist Duo *Pete Firman, Comic Magician *David Roth, Coin Magician *Rebecca Herrera, Mentalist *Miki Dark, Horror Magician *Florian Zimmer, Illusionist *Dani Lary, Illusionist *Catwall Acrobats, Acrobatic Group *Garret Caillouet, Aerialist *Sergey Timofeev, Hand Balancer *Cooper Yarosloski, Hand Balancer *Kai Hou, Acrobat *Dunking Devils, Basketball Dunkers *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Savannah Miller, Baton Twirler *Masayuki Furuya, Plate Spinner *Avner the Eccentric, Entertainer *Martti Peltonen, Crossbow Stunt Performer *Kareem Thazhekode, Eyebrow Contortionist *Neil Hilborn, Spoken-Word Poet *Jan Hakan Erichsen, Balloon-Popping Performer *Ben Shapiro, Conservative Commentator Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series